Blood Adoption
by Yuori
Summary: Little Draco and Little Harry become friends only to be ripped apart. Years later they meet again at Hogwarts as Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter-Black. DM/HP BZ/NL LM/SS side LV/SS, CW/SS,
1. Chapter 1

"Remember Draco, do not leave this area. If I can't see you than you better be in one of those brightly colored monstrosities or there will be trouble" Draco's mind wandered to all the fun he could have as he saw two laughing children run by.

"Draconis!" the little boy winced. It was never a good thing when his full name was being called.

"Muuummy! I wanna play!" whined the adorable child.

"Did you listen to a single word I said? And what have I told you about calling my mum. Nar-"

"Noooo! You mummy! Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!"

The tall man sighed as parents looked their way. "Okay...okay! I'm mummy now stop this tantrum this instant or you won't be allowed to play" The tears stopped instantly, but the sad pout stayed in place. Dark eyes looked upon even sad silvers ones.

"Drac-"

"Do you wanna be my mummy?" the little blonde boy asked quietly.

The tall man sighed again feeling exhausted as a wave of emotions suffocated him for a moment.

"Of course I do dearheart. Didn't I just say I was?" Draco glared. "I won't say that again...I promise. I'm mummy"

This instantly made the boy brighten up. Draco kissed his mummy's cheek, wriggled out of his grasp and went to play.

Severus Snape stood there stunned.

_'That boy' _the man thought.

It wasn't the first time Draco had kissed him, but he never got over how stunned he would get when he did. The child adored him which puzzled him greatly. People tried desperately to get away from him not claim him as their mother. Severus thought it would be best if he went back to reading his potions book than delve any further into these thoughts.

Draco was having a blast in his playground.

Yes _his _playground. The one his father bought him after deciding to leave him for the summer with his mummy. He was glad for it. He didn't want to be any where near Narcissa. And as much fun as it was to brew potions with his mummy, he wanted to go out and play. His only friend, Blaise, was somewhere in the Italian countryside and so couldn't play with him as often.

Draco glanced over at the ridiculously large child who was picking on other smaller children and decided he didn't wanna to play over there. Instead, little Draco went under the play set where a door was. The door to his secret castle.

The door was slightly ajar. Draco silently creeped toward the door while holding his breathe. He wondered who could be here. None of the other muggle children should be able to see his secret door.

As Draco got closer, he heard a small sniffle and froze. '_Someone is in my secret castle!' _The blonde child puffed out his chest like a man ready to give a telling to the stranger in _his _secret castle. He banged the door open, frightening the unknown occupant and opened his mouth wide.

Misty green eyes stared back in stark fear.

Draco lost his voice.

The prettiest green eyes he'd ever seen was staring at him and he had no clue what to do. _'Mine'_

A timid voice broke Draco of his trance. "I-I-Is so-sowry. Is-is this you-your cast-le" sniffled the small boy. Draco feeling stupid for just staring finally found his voice.

"Yes...yes and I'm the king" Draco said without all the bravado he had when Blaise visited last month.

Green eyes widen in shock "Oh! I-Is sor-sowry! I lea-leave." The small boy scurried to get out of the king of the play set's secret room. Draco noted the way the smaller boy winced in his oversize clothes when he got up.

"Wait!" Draco cried scared he never seen the pretty eyes again.

The boy froze.

"You...You can play here too..if you want." The smaller boy's eyes widen.

"Re-really?" Draco nodded and he was rewarded with a bright smile.

"I'm Draco...Draco Malfoy"

"Drwco...Dry...Can I call yous Dray" Draco nodded again " Is Harry Potter."

"Harry. Hello Harry! Be my queen!" Draco demanded.

"Wh-what?" asked a shocked Harry.

"I"m the king! And kings need queens my father said so. So I'm making you my queen and no one else will do! Queen Harry!" declared the excited bond child.

Harry blushed at the title "Wh-why me! Is a freak! Freaks can't be queens" Harry nearly cried.

Draco couldn't explain it, but he greatly disliked Harry insulting himself. No he hated it. He had made Harry his Queen which made him the bestest of the best. He had no reason to claim himself as a freak and Draco had no problem letting Harry know.

"Queen Harry is queen because I say so he is the bestest of all Queens! Queen Harry is a wizard just like King Draco and so he will rule with me!"

"Wi-wi-wizard?!"

"Yes! You can do magic an-" Little Draco was cut of by the small fingers covering his mouth. Harry looked around nervously as if someone would appear out of nowhere ready to punish him.

"Shhh! You can't say that word!'

"Mmmph mrngh!"

"Magic" Harry whispered whipping his little head full of raven hair around. Draco annoyed shoved the hands from his face.

"Why ever not!"

"Because Uncle said its a bad word! You can't use that word!"

"Bad word! Your Uncle is stupid! I bet he's a muggle!"

"Muggle?" Harry had never heard such a word.

"Muggles can't do magic. They can't even see my secret castle! But you can! That makes you a wizard Harry!" Harry's eyes widen at the revalation.

"Re-really? I can do magic!" Harry was terrfied. His uncle hated the very word magic. To know he could do it! Oh he was in so much trouble. Harry's anxiety turned into tears. He didn't want to be punished for being a wizard!

"Harry! Harry!" Draco grabbed the boy and held in his arms "Harry! Don't cry. Being a wizard is a good thing!" Draco patted the young boys wild locks while Harry sobbed.

"Magic is a good thing. I promise. My mummy says magic can heal you ways you never thought possible" Harry said nothing as he sat in the taller boys arms. Only sniffling a once in a while. He didn't know if he believed the boy, but he was the first friend he ever made.

Draco and Harry became the best and closest friends that summer.

* * *

One month later

"Mummy! I'm going to the playground."

Draco raced to his secret door in his castle with a bag slung over his shoulder. He was excited to see his best friend as always, but he was always worried. Harry showed up to play with many scars on him and Draco had taken to raiding his mummy's potion closet in order to heal the young child. On their third day of meeting, while Severus was at a meeting, Draco had demanded to know the reasons for Harry's bruises. Harry had cracked easily and cried in Draco's shoulder making the blond boy promise not to tell anyone after threatening to kill his uncle.

Draco didn't know a whole lot about the situation, but he knew no one should hit _his _best friend. Draco hoped to someday take Harry away from his Uncle who from what Draco could see was fatter than a whale and the bully on the playground (which he had chased off) was his son; the baby whale.

The blonde child threw the door open anxious to see Harry's green eyes.

* * *

Severus sighed as the front door slammed close. Draco didn't even wait for him anymore to go to the playground. He just went without a second thought. He assumed that meant he had made a friend and although he was happy for Draco and he got more things done as a Potions Master, he still missed the young blonde looking adoringly at him demanding every second of his attention. Turning his latest potion on simmer, Severus was shocked out of his skin when a hysterical crying Draco burst through the room.

"Dragon! What is the matter!" Frantic to know what had gotten the blonde child into such a frenzy. Expertly glancing at Draco showed that there were no injuries, but Draco was still in hysterics tugging on his robes.

"HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!" Draco kept crying as pulled his mummy toward the playground. Harry needed help and needed it now. Severus allowed Draco to pull him as he looked around. The playground was virtually empty, possibly due to weather report about rain today. Draco crawled into his secret entry way still crying. Severus again asked what was the matter but only got the name "Harry!" as a reply.

Following Draco through the door, Severus was stunned at the sight that greeted him. A young boy who appeared to be beaten badly and caked in dried blood. The shock that hit the Potions Master only lasted a second before he sprung into actions gently taking what he could assume to be Harry out of Draco's arms and into his own. Without a second thought, he rushed the child to his house. Draco was not far behind.

"Draco, I want you to go to my potions closet and get me the blood replenish, skele-gro, and nutrition potions" the dark haired man ordered. He knew it was best to keep Draco occupied and feeling at least helpful than to tell him to sit in his room and wait patiently.

Severus threw multiple spells at the boy starting from simple ones to heal his scratches and diagnosis spell to more complex spell that would hopefully heal the child bones without the need of skele-gro.

"Mummy!" Draco ran back with the requested potions in a small bag.

"Thank you dearheart. Now I need you to hold Harry's hand while I modify these potions"

"Modify?" Draco asked while doing what his mummy told him to do.

"Yes, Harry is a muggle. So I must adju-"

"Mummy! Harry is a wizard!" exclaimed Draco.

"Wha-" and then it hit him. Normal muggles should not even see the outside entry way to Draco's castle. He was living in Surrey and since none of the other residents were wizards none of them would have known about Draco's secret castle. But then if none of the residents was wizards where did Harry come from.

Severus moved swiftly, his days in Saint Mungo's rushing back to him like it was just yesterday he was a resident in the ER. He force fed Harry through a tube in order for him to ingest the potions and finished wrapping larger bruises -one of which looked like a hand print- and wound's that only time could heal.

Once done, Severus breathed and just barely remembered his potion he had put on simmer a while ago.

_'Today was not a good day'_

* * *

some of you maybe aware of the fact that I am working on the story Strange which I've written the next three chapters of I just need to type it. I don't have a beta so yea its possible I'll have multiple grammer mistake. Anyway I'll be working on 3 Harry Potter stories. And will attempt to balance the accordingly.

Oh please tell me what you think of the chap please!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter. The Harry Potter was the little boy abused by a muggle family down the street that despised all things magic.

This was the saviour of the magical world! And not one magical being knew of the suffering the boy faced. No. Dumbledore might know. And Draco. Draco knew and did as much as a seven year old boy could.

Severus watched as Draco animatedly chatted with Harry. They were both playing with Draco's toys. Two plush dragons which seem normal to most. But Severus had seen Draco give Harry the snow dragon two days ago when Harry had just awaken. A lovely soft toy with white shiny scales and ice blue eyes. The Potion Master had smiled at Draco's kindness. However, the last thing he had expected to happen was Harry to cry. Draco must have because he had started comforting the little boy with practiced ease. He vaguely heard Harry say he wished he could give Draco something -in poor English mind you- and Draco responded by saying being his best friend and getting better was what he wanted most. Which caused Harry to cry harder and suddenly have a bout of accidental magic. Next thing they knew a black dragon with green eyes was staring at them.

It was incredible to Severus! Harry had transfigured a pillow into a plush toy!

Draco's first bout of accidental magic was when Narcissa smacked Draco on the cheek for crying at a high society party she hosted and Draco was so upset he blew up all of the vases in Lucius study. Lucius was too proud of Draco in that moment to punish the little boy for breaking Narcissa oh so precious and carefully selected vases. However, breaking things or burning them under high amounts of stress was normal for magical children, but transfiguration! Severus had never seen it. The boy was destined for great things.

The Potion Master was enamored with the small boy the moment his large greens eyes landed on him. He had to admit Lily did a good job on this child. He was polite although horribly frightened due to the abuse from his previous caretakers. Severus had made sure to visit them when he got the full story from Draco. His rage was so great he ticked off the magical radar and got a visit from Lucius. Nevertheless Harry was terribly shy, but bright boy. The way his face light up when the potion's master brought a book to read him and Draco a bed time story was like Draco in the Quidditch shop. He would have to buy Harry some books of his own. He was sure books would be a great help to his emotional and mental recovery. Severus knew he would be able to relate to the young child since he himself had faced abuse. Books helped him escape the world...that a Lucius.

Unfortunately, Severus could not adopt Harry. Something in him told him it would not be the best idea for him to adopt Harry, a gut feeling so to speak. If Dumbledore did know about this, Severus was the first person Dumbledore would go to. However, he knew someone who could give Harry everything he needed and love he probably craved. _Swoosh!_

And that person was here.

"Snape"

"Lupin" Snape didn't hated Lupin per se. It was more of hate by association. He never actively participated in Potter's pranks, but nor did he do anything to stop them. No one did. Lupin was an intellectual and Severus respected that. He was also an expert in charms. That was handy little skill Severus could use for his potions. And it was obvious he would have to spend more time with Lupin since Harry and Draco were especially close.

"I got your owl. What is it you wanted to talk about." Severus didn't reply. Instead he looked at the man who looked worse for wear.

"Tea Lupin" Severus didn't wait for a reply. He went to the kitchen wandlessly placing a pot on his stove.

"How have you been?" The dark haired man turned to the cupboard under the pretense of getting cups, but was actually hiding his smirk from Lupin's gobsmacked face.

"I...sure. Yea" It took a good minute with his back to the werewolf before he was able to get his smirk under control. "That didn't answer my question"

Severus set the tea in front of the weary man. "How have you been without that mutt chasing you?"

Lupin's eyes widen. And the potion Master mentally rolled his eyes. Seriously, he was not stupid. That mutt did tricks just to get the wolf's attention. If both had animal instinct than Severus could only deduce that both were bonded someway. And now that that mutt was stuck in Azkaban, he was sure Lupin was suffering worse than the mutt is. But that was just an educated guess. He could be wrong.

Lupin however, was pretty sure that Severus had figured most of the story out. So he decided to be frank. "My transformations have been much more painful. The full moon has just passed. Si...Sirius used to be with me when they happen so there was no pain." Lupin whispered the last part. He looked so guilty and sad.

Severus coughed feeling awkward. "Yes, well you won't have to worry about that. I will be preparing wolfsbane until...until your _mutt _is released from Azkaban"

Lupin's neck snapped so fast Severus was worried he'd broke it. "Wha-...Ho-...I..." Lupin was chocked up with too many emotions. He could be with Sirius again? He could see Sirius? Hear Sirius? Feel Sirius? And Severus was going to help him?

"Why?" whispered the shell shocked wolf.

"Because the investigation was headed by Fudge. Everything could go wrong and be fabricated. The man is at the will of the people. And besides there is someone else who needs you." Lupin immediately gave him a confused look.

Severus go up without a word and walk towards Draco's room. He creaked the door open noting that Draco was reading to Harry who was absorbed in the story. Severus couldn't resist a smile. A sharp gasp caught his attention. He turned to the wolf to just in time to see him sink to the floor in tears.

"Is...Is that?...It can't be...?" Lupin mumbled to himself.

"Lupin in return for rescuing your stupid mutt...I ask for you to take over guardianship of Harry Potter."

Remus sunk to his knees. The gravity of the situation crushing him. My cub. _My _cub!

* * *

So yea it took me entirely too long to get out this short chapter but the truth is I lost the other half of this chapter and forgot the chapter. SO yes...SORRY!


	3. Chapter 3

"You Stupid! Stupid! Stupid man!" Severus watched Lucius storm back and force across his study. Or he had been five minutes ago. Now he was redesigning the room just to piss off Narcissa. The insufferable bitch.

Remus was sitting on the much more tasteful white couch watching the two go back and forth with an interesting charms book in his lap. He was impress. Not many could talk to Lucius the way Severus did and not face ruin. Like the way he came in making demands while Lucius was on some important firecall.

"Are you done?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Really?" Severus said with a flick of his wrist bored.

"Yes really! The boy should be destroyed!" Severus turned to glare which shut the older man up.

"You will do nothing to that child Lucius and if you do I will make sure you live to regret it." Remus shivered at the change in atmosphere. Severus magic weighed heavily in the air. He was not making an idle threat.

"You're attached" accused the blond man

"I don't know what you're on about Lucius. All I'm asking is that you..._descreetly _ reassign guardianship of Harry to Lupin"

"And Black!?"

"Just look back at the evidence. it's Fudge for Merlin's sake." Lucius didn't disbelieve anything could go wrong with that fool of an Auror in charge. However, this was no small feat. Switching Potter's papers was child's play. But rehashing bad memories was difficult. It meant the papers would get involve. He needed to figure out a way to keep this under the radar which most likely meant threatening someone.

Severus would be sure to repay him for such a troublesome favor. Lucius sighed out loud and sank into his now slender -and quite comfortable- black chair in front of his new elegant glass table Severus just transfigured. How is that man could tastefully decorate a room, but could hardly dress his self? Lucius looked at the sagging black material on the male. He would have to take Severus shopping again.

"How's Draco?"

"Picking out what bridal clothes Harry will be wearing to their wedding" Severus replied nonchalant trying to decide if green or red was a better color for the walls.

Lucius hummed and then jumped from his chair realizing what Severus just said sputtered "He's what!"

Severus turned bored "I said He's-"

"I heard what you said! But why!"

"He made Harry his queen." Luicus turned to Lupin. The wolf nodded solemnly while trying very hard to keep from laughing. Since Harry was restrained to bed rest, Draco had taken to some advertisement bridal magazines muggles tend to randomly get. And now he was deciding their future bonding ceremony and telling Harry how great he'd look in white. "You should really inform the boy of his Veela roots before he's off to Hogwarts. Draco is quite like yourself when he gets attached to something."

"Hogwarts! And when did I ever say I was sending him to that damnable school! He is going to Dumstrang Magical Academy!" Lucius huffed ignoring the subtle indication that he was obsessive.

"He's going to Hogwart since _I_ teach there. I would rather be able to keep tabs on both Harry and Draco. Or would you rather I visited Karkaroff" Lucius scowled. He hated Karkaroff. Mainly because the man was always eyeing his mate. But he hated Dumbledore more.

"We will discuss this later" Severus smirked. "I may be able to get Black out under the suspicion of a insufficient evidence and negligence. He was an Auror, but only on probation" Lucius added when he saw the spark in Lupin's eyes. "Fudge and the prime minister will wanna keep thing under wraps. Especially if this is a botched up trail. The Minister _is _backing Fudge as the next in charge. This _will _look bad to the public."

Lupin nodded satisfied. He decided it was time to leave and go check on his godson and Draco. "As long as I have Sirius back safe and sound that is all that matters. Thank you so much Lucius. Severus" and with that left feeling much better.

"He must be suffering horribly without his mate. He looks like a starving homeless scruffy dog. His bond is probably taking energy and magic from him to sustain the connection."

Severus hummed in agreement. "His transformation are probably worse then a Caricaus Curse. But seeing Harry seemed to lift his spirits...I think his wolf seems him as his cub."

"That just means the boy will be taken care of" Lucius sighed "Why is that I only get to see you when you have a particularly troublesome request of me?"

"Because I know you love challenges and Narcissa has taken to staying here a bit too often for my taste" Severus ended darkly. He hated that woman. It was her fault that he couldn't be Lucius equal.

_But somehow I'm sure I deserve this misery_

"You're thinking on your own again" the voice in Severus' ear startled him. He _felt_ the blonde man behind him. His manhood somehow nestled between his cheeks. Severus blushed. It had been a _long _time since they had been together.

Severus moved away only to be held back and pulled flush against Lucius. The Potion Master could fee the manhood between his cheeks pulse.

"Lucius...have you taken your potions" Severus panted.

"Does it matter?" Lucius nuzzled the man's surprisingly washed hair whiles his fingers roamed the younger males chest and cock. Severus moaned. He was incredibly weak against the man behind him.

"Yessss" Severus hissed as Lucius tweaked his right nipple. His hand remained cupped around the younger's cock as the Potion's Master rocked into his hand. Severus was sure the man wanted him wanton and begging for it.

"We hav..ah! We haven..hah been to..oh..gether in negh _years _Lucius!" Severus cried out the older males name unintentionally. He was struggling to find the logic as to _why _not taking the potion was bad for him "The potiooo...negh...suppresses your urges. Lucius! Oh Lucius! Re..member our...oh oh oh..."Lucius was nibbling his neck and sucking just below his ear. He than rubbed his slit while rubbling his own erection between Severus' ass "our..our..firssst time!" Severus yelped when Lucius bite him _hard._

He was so _close. _

_Lucius..Lucius...Luc-_

_"_Lucius!" Narcissa's voice broke through Severus' lust laden mind. Frozen for only a split second, Severus struggled to remove himself from Lucius' grip. THe older male only tighten his grip. Removing one hand from Severus body, Lucius immediately locked his study and added a silencing charm when he heard his name being screeched again.

He was **_not _**letting go of Severus. He **_needed this._**_  
_

Lucius sped the movement of hand on the younger males cock and grind his cock into Severus' ass. He **_craved _**Severus so much. He should have been able to take him to bed and savor his body however he pleased, or at least bent the man over on his new glass desk and fucked him into oblivion. But he was left with just runting him as quickly as possible before his _wife _came in. Lucius hoped his father was rotting in hell and that Narcissa would join him.

"_Lucius" _said man loved the sound of his name on his lovers lips. And before he knew it. He had a strong craving to taste those lips so he turned Severus' head and crushed their lips together dominating the Potion Master's mouth.

Severus mind was going haywire. His knees were weak and he just wanting Lucius **_in _**him. His mouth was on fire and that heat spread all the way down to his cock. He was going to come.

" I want you to understand something Severus" Lucius grunted. "It's been nearly **eight _years _**since I've touched you. **_"_**Suddenly Severus found hiss elf pressed against Lucius desk, his legs kicked apart and Lucius manhood grinding against his ass._  
_

"Luc-ah! Be more gen-"

Severus was immediately flipped on his back with his arms trapped above him. He was shocked to see Lucius eyes had taken on a golden quality.

"Luc-"

"**_Eight long years I've been faithful"_**

"Lucius don-" the man wouldn't! He wouldn't! Flashbacks from their first time hit him full force. Lucius kept him holed up for a week! He wasn't able to get out of bed for another week!

"Luc-ah! ah!_ah!_" the blonde man grinded his erection into Severus after removing his own trousers. Skin against skin.

"**_Eight years!"_**Severus cried out he was _almost **there!**_ "And if you're not ready..."

Lucius jerked Severus leg up for more room and leaned down to whisper "...well that's just to damn bad"

That did for the intelligent young man. Nothing was more attractive then a forceful Lucius. He was cumming and cumming. Rope upon rope and until he was undone.

Panting for a few seconds, he realized something.

Lucius was still throbbing.

Without thinking he got on his knees and undid the man trousers.

"Severu-_Merlin!" _Severus wrapped his lips around Lucius manhood before the older male could protest. He was not an idle lover. He gave as much as he received. However it did not have to do much. Once he started deepthroating the man, Lucius came. It took him off guard and Lucius kept his head there with one hand while the other kept him upright on the desk. Severus swallowed and breathe through his nose. The man came in thick ropes. Severus felt bad for making the man keep it in for so long.

Lucius grip loosen allowing him to slip the member out of his mouth.

Severus looked up and was shocked by the serene look on his face. He felt the urge to kiss him and did just that. He really missed him.

When he let go, he gave Lucius a soft smile.

"How about you come stay with me for awhile; Draco tends to miss you more than you think during the summer." Lucius returned the smile and nodded. He miss his son.

They walked to the floo only just realizing Narcissa was probably close to undoing the spells on the door.

"Severus?"

"hmm?"

"Did you take the potion?" Severus gave him a look and Lucius sighed sadly "so no little ones."

"So Narcissa can claim another one? No thank you" Severus sneered. The older blonde wrapped his arm around Severus.

"Draco will always be ours" Lucius whispered. That caused his mate to smile.

* * *

Next scene will be a bit more family-oriented. More smexy LucXSev of course.

My inspiration for this story is the fourth picture on this page .it/?t=60953657 I feel like Lucius is a loveable, gropey, flamboyant dom that would be all over Severus and his moody dark self.

My inspiration for the next chapter: . on the third row there is this cute picture of Lucius holding his chibi son Draco. So adorable.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco was clearly excited to see his father, if his un-Malfoy-ish squeal was anything to go by. Lucius didn't have the heart to tell him that though. It had been too long since he last seen his little heir and he missed him greatly. Lucius was overwhelmed by his eight year old. After a quick hug and peck, Draco enthusiastically pulled his father's hand toward Harry who was cowering behind a couch.

"Harry stop being silly and come from behind the couch. Father this is Harry! He's my bride"

"I'ms not a bride!" Harry cried back from behind the sofa.

Draco frowned "Yes you are!"

"No I'ms not! Brides are girls!"

"You're the bride because I'm the groom!"

"NoI I'ms not!"

Lucius was watched transfixed by the small boy, who at some point left the safety of the couch, with large green eyes shout at Draco-mind you his English could use some work-. The last time someone shouted at Draco, they ended up green with orange spots for a week. Remus and Severus watched amused. The two tended to fight a lot and they have been fighting about the bride thing for a while.

"I. am. Not!" Next thing everyone knew Draco was wearing a blue dress, tiara, and held a plastic wand with a star at the end. Harry humphed in triumph and crossed his little arms smugly. "You are." The aristocratic rose a brow at that. Remus snickered while Severus snorted.

Draco whose cheeks turned red in anger was quick to retaliate with his own bout of accidental magic. And suddenly the green eyed boy was wearing a pink dress, his own tiara, and a wand with a heart on the end. Draco looked at Harry's surprised face, and stuck out his tongue.

Lucius could see bright green eyes ready to extract some kind of revenge so he decided it was best he stepped in.

"Now. Now boys" Both boy looked at the long haired blonde "Draco, there are other words besides bride that can be used such as future spouse or mate-to-be. Harry might not like it since many times women refer to themselves as brides. Harry is still a male and it is not nice to emasculate him" Both boys looked at him confused "its not nice to imply he is a girl. He is a boy Draco." The little boys had a look that said oh.

Draco frowned. He had not intended to say Harry was a girl. He had wanted Harry to know he wanted be with him forever and ever. And the only way he could think of that was to call him his bride, but if that made him mad…

"Sorry Harry…..will you be my mate-to-be?" Harry blushed, but nodded.

" 'kay." Draco smiled and hugged Harry. The green eyed boy was shock, but returned the hug.

Lucius smiled completely amazed. There were few people Draco got along with. In fact, only Zabini was willing to put up with Draco's bad behavior, but that was because the little heir would punch Draco and they two would end up brawling. And although, the Harry and Draco did magically brawl, Draco _apologized. _Draco took responsibility and _apologized. _Draco only apologized when Severus made him. _Never _willingly. He was already starting to like Harry Potter.

* * *

Severus was not an optimistic person.

He was man of facts and the Science of Magic.

He dealt with what is not what could be.

But now, standing on the outskirts of Azkaban, he felt a tinge of what could be.

Severus watched as two Aurors walked toward Lucius, who was a small distance of ahead of him and Remus, followed by scruffy male with long slightly curly hair. It had taken two months. Two long months.

Lucius seemed to greet them, signed some paper, and release the prisoner of his restraints before both Aurors stepped back and walked away. Lucius waited until they were out of sight since Azkaban had anti-apparation wards. Once the blonde male was sure they were gone, he walked toward Remus and him. He could feel Remus shaking beside him, small gasps left him as he saw just how ruffed up Sirius was. His eyes were sunken and glassy like he was dazed, his hair and beard were a curly mess, his lips chapped and dry, his frame was slight, and he walked with his shoulder slump as if a heavy invisible weight was crushing him. Shockingly, he did look clean.

All too soon, the four were face to face. Silence ruled them, while the wind blew a gentle breeze. It was getting colder as autumn faded away into winter.

Instantly, as if it just hit him that his lover was standing right there, Lupin jumped and wrapped his arms around Black and cried. The man stood there paralyze and dazed. Lupin didn't seem to care. Just having him there was enough to content him.

Severus watched as Sirius slowly seem to come to. It was painfully slow and only the broken sobs of Lupin distracted him. Shakily, as if he wasn't sure this was real, Black brought a thin arm to Lupin's back. Severus held his breath. Sirius held his hand there, feeling the sob, vibrate through Remus' body. Then like a delayed reaction Black embraced Lupin.

"Moony!" his hoarse voice cried.

"Padfoot" Remus replied in a wet whisper.

Severus breathed. Lucius looked amused, but said nothing. They stood there a little while longer before Lucius decided he was bored and wanted to leave. Remus doesn't let go of Sirius as they apparate….or Sirius side apparates since his apparition privileges are suspended for a year.

Once back home, Severus notices that Remus and Black were nowhere to be found. No doubt getting reacquainted with one another.

* * *

In another room, Sirius and Lupin were standing in the middle of the room snogging. Remus felt like he was being swallowed whole and he want to be devoured. It had been entirely to long since he even been in the same room as Sirius and now he was here, but

"Mmpgh..Sirius wai-…..armpph hungry…or-or" Sirius was attacking his neck and Remus was barely able to form coherent thoughts. He wasn't sure he was moving or the door just happen to be getting father away "wa-wa...er….or sleeeah!" They fell in heap on the bed.

Remus idly wondered were the sudden burst of energy came from, but something moist swiping at lips tossed the thought away. Suddenly, he felt a sharp tug on their bond. A heavy bond that constantly drained him of magic and energy started to feel warm and weightless. Remus felt his heart jump into his throat. Sirius' magic overwhelmed the bond and washed over him. Remus' moaned.

'_Padfoot looks really young when he smiles' _Remus thought as he fell into ecstasy.

* * *

Severus sighed once he was safely within Prince Manor where he and Remus had decided to move in order to keep Harry safe. The wards warned him that Remus had made it and the new magical signature of Sirius had made it in one piece. From the large influx of magic coming from the room, he was glad he had decided to use silencing charms on the wolf's room before they left.

"Well, now that I got you what you wanted" Severus snorted. Releasing Black was hardly what he wanted. It was however the right thing to do. "I think I should get _something _for my troubles" Lucius purred.

"And what about Harry and Draco?" Severus asked as he was tugged to their bedroom.

"I'm sure the house elves don't mind watching them" Lucius murmured, nibbling on Severus' jaw.

Severus quietly moaned his agreement and allowed himself to be whisked away.

* * *

Upstairs cries of pleasure were barely restrained by the silencing charm Severus put up.

Remus was naked in bed on all fours with Sirius thrusting in him. Remus' was horribly embarrassed by the noise he was making and tried to hold back, but that seem to only make Sirius push harder and deeper. Like now.

"_ah…ah….Ah! SiriAh!" _Remus threw his shaggy haired hair and cried out. Sirius was angling his thrusts now. He hadn't said much beyond panting and grunts, but Remus knew. From the powerful thrust and the tight grip on his hips, he knew. Sirius was coming to life. There was fire in his eyes burning and he had at one point glance behind him to see a blissful expression on the man's face as his tongue came out to lick his top lips.

"Ah! Sirius _ah ah!" _Sirius pinched Remus nubs and Remus blushed embarrassed by his reaction. He remember a time when he would fuss at Sirius about pinching nipples. Now, after being apart for so long, he wanted everything the man had to off. He wanted _his _Sirius. The man that joked and played and….would be a great father to Harry. The thought caused butterflies to burst into a flutter in his stomach. He no longer had the will to hold back.

"Sirius! Siri_Ah! _Sirius…..I…love you!" Remus moaned in abandon. "So…..good! Siri…._haah! _I…love you…._ah…haa..ah!.._Do…n't…Don…'t…lea.._ah.._leave again"

Sirius finally found his voice. "Oh Moony!" Remus noted his voice was hoarse but still playful "Mooony I miss you….I love you..Fuuuck!" Remus suddenly found hisself flipped over and he immediately wrapped his arms and legs around his lover. Remus cursed dangerously close, but trying to prolong the feeling. Remus felt ever deep thrust the man made. He wanted to drown in Sirius' essence.

"Sirius!"

"Fuck! Moony!"

Remus laid there for a moment dazed. The palms of his feet rubbed Sirius upper thighs. Sirius was kissing his neck and Remus realized something. He was not satisfied…He needed more.

"Again" Remus demanded. Grunting with effort as he flipped Sirius over and sat his self on the man's already erect cock.

Remus licked his top lip and looked down at his lover coolly.

"I'm going to give you a reason never to leave me alone again Sirius Black"

The two reunited lovers would not leave the room for another four days.

* * *

I know this chapter is a long time coming and I feel terrible for not updating sooner. I really do wish I had a Beta! I'm no good at lemon's (in my opinion) so this took a long while to figure out. (No joke. The lemon scene tripped me up)

Please tell me what you thought! Constructive criticism!


End file.
